


Temptation

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [17]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Prison, Reader-Insert, Reunions, S.T.A.R. Labs Pipeline Prison, S06E14, Teasing, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You had to see for yourself when you heard your ex-flame Thawne was in the pipeline. Surely, he’ll try to sweet talk you into letting him out. But will you take the bait?
Relationships: Eobard Thawne & Reader, Eobard Thawne & You, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells & Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells & You, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/You, Eobard Thawne/Reader, Eobard Thawne/You
Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517003
Kudos: 19
Collections: My Favourite Reverse-Flash Stories





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S06E14

You really shouldn’t be doing this.

Like _at all_.

You are well aware of the idiom about the cat and its curiosity.

And yet, somehow, you still find yourself summoning Eobard Thawne’s cell from the pipeline. You hold your breath the entire time until he stands before you, on the other side of the glass.

“Well, well, _well_ ,” says Thawne in Nash’s body, “look who decided to show her pretty little face.”

“Thawne,” is all you can muster. It’s so strange - he looks so much like your new friend, but the way he carries himself is one hundred percent the wicked man you once knew.

“Why so formal, precious? After all that we’ve been through together?”

“Stop. It’s not like that anymore.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes.”

“Aw, come on,” he coos. “Why don’t you let me out of here so I can greet you properly? What I wouldn’t give to kiss those perfect lips of yours once again.”

You try to force the thought - the memories - out of your head. “I can’t do that.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t want to rekindle what we had. Remember how good we were together? How good it felt?”

“Yeah, but that was a long time ago. Things have changed. I’ve changed.”

Eobard laughs and moves forward from where he leans.

“You know,” he says, “I don’t think you’ve changed all that much. You’re still breathtakingly beautiful, for one.”

You roll your eyes. You know that you’re about to play into whatever he’s planning.

“Of course I’ve changed! I’d rather die than be with you. _Or_ let you out of that cell. And even if I did, we both know you’d kill me.”

“I wouldn’t kill you,” Thawne claims, looking hurt at your accusation. “And you don’t mean that, my dear. I know what you _really_ want right now. You want to relive some of our best times together. You want to feel my touch again, don’t you?”

_No. No. No._

He’s putting thoughts in your head that have no right to be there. Eobard must see you waver at his words. He’s found his opening to strike.

“There’s no way you could resist the temptation. Remember that thing I did you liked so much? The _vibrations_?”

_Stop. Stop. Stop._

The more he talks with his silver tongue, the harder it is for you to send him back into the depths of the pipeline, to leave.

“I bet no one’s been able to please you like I can.”

You look away from him and shrug. Just because he’s _right_ doesn’t mean you want him to know that.

“Aren’t you tired of being unsatisfied? If you open the cell, I promise I won’t escape. But _you_ could come inside, (Y/N), and we could relieve each other’s tension…”

When did you start breathing this heavily? Why do you have to be salivating at this backstabber? What if he truly does just want to “relieve tension”? Goodness knows you could go for some of that…

_Would it really be so bad?_

“So what do you say, (Y/N)?” Eobard asks you in his most seductive tone and bedroom eyes. A playfully inviting smile on his lips.

You close your eyes for a moment, and then your hand reaches over to the screen’s panel to send him away.

“Not this time, Thawne.”


End file.
